Misunderstanding
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Sasuke yang mengira Sakura mempunyai anak dari laki-laki lain. Melihat ada seorang gadis kecil bersama Sakura di apartemennya. Namun, hal itu hanya salah paham. Hanya kesalah pahaman. Birthday Fic for Rei fujisaki. RnRnC minna? :D


_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto. I'm not own all character in Naruto._

_**SasuSaku **__Oneshot Fic._

_**Birthday Fic** for Rei Fujisaki.  
_

* * *

_**Misunderstanding!**_

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_. _Oyasumi_," ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda kepada seorang lelaki dalam sambungan telepon. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela, menatapi langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang yang bertebaran.

"_Oyasumi,_" balas lelaki yang mempunyai suara baritone itu.

Tak lama, sambungan telepon itu terputus. Dan gadis itu—Sakura Haruno—pun beranjak dari tempatnya, meletakkan ponsel-nya di atas tempat tidurnya. Baru saja ia ingin mematikan lampu kamarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar—

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

—seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Segera saja ia menghampiri pintu itu, dan membukanya. Tampak seorang lelaki berambut merah di sana.

"Aa, baguslah kalau kau belum ti—"

"Sasori-_nii? Kok _ada di sini?" pekik Sakura tak percaya melihat kakak laki-lakinya—bukan kakak kandung—yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengannya. Cepat ia peluk sosok bertubuh tegap itu. Ah, ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Tampak lelaki berwajah seperti bayi itu tersenyum setelah melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia merogoh kantung celana hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sana.

"Aku meminjam kunci apartemenmu pada _Kaa-san,_" ucapnya sambil menyengir lebar—membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

* * *

"Aa, hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan menjaga Haru-_chan_ dengan baik!" seru Sakura kepada pasangan suami-istri muda di hadapannya—yang akan mengunjungi suatu tempat formal. Tampak seorang gadis kecil digendongannya tengah menguap lebar. Aa, dia mengantuk mungkin.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sakura. Kami pulang nanti malam. Jadi, jaga diri kalian," ucap Sasori.

"Kau juga hati-hati di rumah, Sakura-_chan_," sahut wanita berambut blonde di samping Sasori. Kemudian mereka melambaikan tangan, siap berangkat. "Kami pergi dulu!"

"Ya! Hati-hati," balas Sakura sambil menggerakkan tangan si gadis kecil untuk melambai. Tak lama kemudian, orang tua dari gadis kecil digendongan Sakura pun berlalu dengan mobil hitamnya.

Ya, kedatangan Sasori tadi malam memang mendadak untuk mendatangi sebuah acara perusahaan di Konoha. Ia datang bersama istri dan anaknya dari Suna. Jadi, mereka tidak sempat memberitahu Sakura bahwa mereka akan datang. Dan gadis kecil itu, Haru—Akasuna No Haru. Anak pertama Sasori dengan Shion—istri tercintanya. Ia berumur enam tahun. Rambut merahnya jelas sekali bahwa itu turunan dari ayahnya. Wajahnya juga sangat imut. Ah, dia beruntung mempunyai ayah yang wajahnya tidak pernah dewasa.

Sudut bibir Sakura dengan reflek terangkat, mengingat wajah Sasori yang sangat imut diturunkan kepada anak pertamanya.

"Ah, Haru-_chan_ memangeeeh?"

_Gubrak!_

Gadis kecil itu tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Membuat Sakura sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hei, kalau dilihat-lihat, Haru memang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau mau tidur, bilang dulu sama _Nee-chan_, kau ini," ucap Sakura sambil mencubit pelan pipi Haru. Ia gemas melihat gadis kecil itu. Tak ingin berlama-lama di depan area parkiran, ia pun cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Ingin cepat-cepat menidurkan Haru di dalam apartemennya, di lantai tiga.

* * *

Dengan pelan, Sakura menidurkan Haru di atas tempat tidurnya. Melepas kaos kaki yang melekat di kaki mungil Haru, mengambil salah satu boneka panda-nya dan diletakkan di samping Haru. Kemudian—

_Cup_

—memberikan kecupan hangat di kening gadis kecil itu

"Tidur yang nyenyak, ya. _Nee-chan_ mau bersih-bersih dulu," bisik Sakura sambil menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata Haru. Aa, ia benar-benar menyukai anak ini.

Sakura kemudian keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ruang tengah. Kalau dilihat-lihat, aprtemennya memang kotor—harus dibersihkan dulu. Juga ada pakaian kotor dan piring kotot yang belum di cuci. Ah, ia baru ingat, hari ini _weekend_. Pantas saja, saatnya mencuci pakaian.

"Menyapu dulu, _deh_—"

_Tiiiit Tiiiit Tiiiit_

Baru saja Sakura ingin meraih sapu yang terletak di sudut ruangan, ponselnya bergetar dan mengharuskannya melihat siapa yang membuatnya bergetar.

_Tiiiit Tii—_

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya setelah mendekatkan ponsel itu ditelinganya. Dan hatinya sedikit hangat karena pagi-pagi begini, kekasihnya sudah menelpon.

"_Sedang apa?_" tanya Sasuke diseberang sana.

"Aa, aku baru saja ingin menyapu. Ada apa?"

"_Hn, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar—"_

"M-maaf, Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak bisa. Banyak perkerjaan rumah yang harus ku selesaikan. Jadi, lain kali saja, ya?" tolak Sakura pelan, takut Sasuke akan marah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, ingin lebih nyaman menelpon dengan Sasuke.

Terdengar dengusan kesal dari seberang sana, walau samar. Tapi, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Sasuke agak _jleb_ ketika Sakura menolak ajakannya.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_? Jangan marah—"

"…_hn, sudahlah. Kau menyapu saja dulu."_

"Tapi, Sasu-_kun_ tidak marah, 'kan? Ayolah, jangan marah."

"Aku tak marah, Saku. Hn,_ jangan lupa makan."_

"S-Sasu—"

_Tuuuuuuuut_

"Pasti marah lagi. Tapi, sudahlah, aku harus meyapu dulu!"

* * *

"Nah, Haru-_chan_ makan dulu, ya," ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan sebuah nampan di depan Haru—yang tengah duduk di atas karpet di depan televisi. Sementara Sakura memposisikan duduknya di samping Haru. Tampak gadis kecil itu sibuk menatapi layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara komedi.

"Buka mulutmu, Haru-_chan_. Aaaa~"

Sakura melayangkan satu suapan nasi beserta lauknya ke mulut Haru. Dan akhirnya, satu suapan pun selesai. Haru terlihat menguyah makanannya dengan tenang. Sekitar bibirnya juga agak belepotan.

"Shin… Shin…"

Mendengar Haru mengeluarkan suara, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apa sayang?"

"…chan… shinchan… _Nee_ shinchan!" ucap Haru dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Melihat itu, Sakura ingin tertawa. Lucu sekali anak di depannya ini.

"Shinchan tidak tayang siang-siang begini, Haru-_chan_. Hihi!"

"Mau lihat Shin… chan, Nee~" lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu berucap, kali ini dengan nada memelas. Ia dongakkan kepalanya menatap Sakura dengan _puppy-eyes_-nya, digerakkannya tangannya menyentuh wajah Sakura—menyentuh hidung bahkan bibir Sakura. Ah, anak ini banyak gerak juga. Sakura terkikik geli merasakan sentuhan Haru.

Tapi, bagaimana pun Haru mengharapkan Shinchan tetap saja tidak bisa. Memangnya Shinchan tayang tengah hari begini? Biasanya pagi, 'kan?

"Sudah… Haru makan dulu ya! Nanti Shinchan marah kalau Haru tidak makan," bujuk Sakura sambil mengusap-usap kepala Haru. Memang tidak ada hubungannya, mana mungkin Shinchan marah kalau Haru tidak makan. Malah Shinchan baru akan marah kalau Haru makan, kenapa? Karena ia tidak mendapatkan jatah makanan.

"Buka mulutmu lagi Ha—"

_Tiiiiiit Tiiiii—_

"Ya…"

"_Aku akan ke sana. Tunggu aku—_"

"Jangan!—Eh, maksudku, aku sedang sibuk, Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi, aku tidak bisa me—"

"_Pekerjaan rumahmu belum selesai, hn?"_

"Su-sudah. T-tapi—"

"_Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana._"

_Tuuuuuut!_

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak, sukses membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Padahal, sekarang ia hanya ingin berdua bersama Haru. "Tak akan ku biarkan masuk!"

* * *

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Saku?" rasa penasarannya membuatnya datang cepat-cepat ke apartemen Sakura. Namun, tidak ada yang membuka pintu untuknya. Salah satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, sementara tangan yang satu dipakai untuk memegang ponsel. Ingin menelpon Sakura.

"Dasar."

Pintu itu belum terbuka juga, telepon Sasuke juga tidak diangkat. Bukannya menyerah, Sasuke semakin penasaran dan pikiran negative tentang kekasihnya itu pun mulai bermunculan diotaknya.

* * *

_Drrrrrrtt Drrttt_

Ponsel Sakura dibiarkan bergetar di atas meja kamarnya. Ia duduk di sudut kamar di samping lemari besarnya bersama Haru—guna bersembunyi dari Sasuke. Sungguh, ia tidak boleh keluar dulu. Ada Haru yang harus ia jaga.

"Ssstt, Haru-_chan_, jangan berisik, ya," bisik Sakura kepada Haru yang duduk dipangkuannya. Haru hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, sementara matanya menyapu pandangan ke mana-mana.

"_Nee-chan_, ada apa?" tanyanya, mulai penasaran.

"Ssstt, jangan keras-keras. Diluar ada pencuri," bisik Sakura lagi.

"Takut _Nee-chan_…"

"Ssstt, tak apa. Ada _Nee-chan_."

Sejenak ponsel Sakura berhenti berdering. Akan tetapi, tak lama ponsel itu kembali berdering. Itu menandakan Sasuke masih ada di luar sana. Sakura semakin was-was, sementara Haru masih menyapu pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamar—

"_Nee-chan_, itu apa?" tanya Haru sambil menarik-narik baju Sakura. mendengar itu Sakura pun menoleh, memfokuskan pandangannya pada suatu beda yang Haru tunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya. Benda kecil berwarna cokelat itu terletak di kaki kanan tempat tidur Sakura. Dan benda itu bergerak.

Bukan—itu bukan benda. Tapi—

"KYAAAAAAA! KECOAAAAA!"

—kecoa.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memekik hebat dengan cepat berdiri. Membawa Haru dalam gendongannya. Demi apa, kecoa itu mengganggu rencana Sakura. Kecoa itu tidak tahu apa, kalau Sakura membencinya. Dengan cepat, Sakura berlari keluar kamar—berteriak-teriak gaje sampai keluar apartemen saking gelinya ia pada kecoa.

Sejenak ia melupakan seseorang yang menunggunya di luar. Catatan, Sakura sangat anti pada Kecoa. Ia sangat geli bila melihat hewan itu. Karena nafasnya agak memburu, Sakura meletakkan Haru, lalu ia sendiri mengelap keringat dipelipisnya. Sadar akan orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan penuh ke-cengoan, Sakura tersentak dan sedikit melangkah ke belakang.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…?"

* * *

_Puk! Puk!_

"Hewan itu sudah pergi," ucap Sasuke sambil saling menepuk-nepukkan tangannya yang terbalut kaos tangan. Berkacak pinggang, lalu menoleh pada dua orang yang kini meringuk di atas kasur. "Hei, hewan itu sudah pergi. Kau bangunlah."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke takut-takut. "B-benar kecoanya sudah pergi?"

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar seraya melepas kaos tangan berwarna _pink _di tangannya. Segera Sakura menyusul Sasuke kala melihat ekspresi wajah lelaki itu tak bagus—tak lupa dengan Haru.

Dengan pelan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke—di sofa. Berusaha mendapat tatapan mata Sasuke, tapi, sayangnya sang kepala ayam tak sedang menoleh ke arahnya, melainkan menoleh ke arah jendela. Mungkinkah ia marah? Benar-benar marah?

"S-Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn?"

"Lawan bicaramu di sini Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya. Tatkala lelaki itu tak menoleh juga. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun menoleh. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku. Kau bahkan membohongiku," ucap Sasuke. Sedikit rasa sakit menyelimuti dadanya.

—sesak.

Sia-sia ia mempercayai pengakuan cinta Sakura kepadanya. Sia-sia ia mempertahankan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Sia-sia… gadis itu sendiri tidak mempercayainya. Bahkan, membohonginya.

Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau bohong padaku."

"A-apa?"

"Selama ini kau menyembunyikannya, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke-_kun_!" suara Sakura meninggi. Haru yang duduk dipangkuannya hanya dapat menatap keduanya secara bergantian. Dalam hati, ia penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Itu… itu anakmu, 'kan?!" tanya Sasuke. Tidak ingin menatap wajah anak kecil itu. Tidak akan. Sakura benar-benar membohonginya. Padahal, hubungan mereka sudah terjalin cukup lama. Tapi, Sakura menyia-nyiakan—

"Apa? Anakku?"

—hubungan mereka.

"Hmmpp—HAHAHAHA! Sasuke~ Sasuke~" tawa Sakura pecah mendengar kalimat Sasuke tadi. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke mengatakan itu. Sangat bukan Sasuke sekali.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menoleh. Menatapi Sakura dengan tatapan tajam namun sarat pertanyaan. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya, yang lucu siapa? Aku atau Shinchan? Eh?

"Sasuke-_kun_ sayang, ke mana otak jeniusmu, eh? HAHAHA!"

"A-apa?"

"Dulu kau sendiri yang bilang kepadaku, 'kau sudah ku kontrak untuk menanamkan benih-ku padamu. Jadi, kau tak boleh pergi dari-ku'. Setelah itu kau melakukan—"

"Bagian itu di sensor, bodoh," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memerah mengingat kalimat dan kejadian waktu itu. Waktu pertama kali, ia…

Ia—

—mengecup bibir Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau punya saudara laki-laki," ujar Sasuke, mata hitamnya menatap Haru lekat-lekat. Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya dari awal. "Anak ini tidak mirip denganmu—"

"Haru! Akasuna No Haru! Ceritanya sangat panjang,Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn, boleh ku panggil—"

"Tidak mau!" pekik Haru sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura. Ia belum terbiasa melihat orang tampan. Mungkin.

"Kalau… ku belikan _cake_, mau?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Entah sejak kapan ia bisa bersikap manis terhadap anak kecil, membuat Sakura terpukau saja melihatnya. Haru menoleh cepat dan langsung menyengir lebar.

"Mauuu!"

Dan Haru pun berseru keras karenanya.

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Tampak Haru juga sudah terlelap di tengah-tengah Sakura dan Sasuke yang berbaring di atas karpet berwarna _pink_ di depan televisi—masing-masing menopang kepala dengan tangan. Ah, seperti orang tua-anak saja. Sasuke menoleh ke Haru yang bibirnya masih belepotan—ia menghabiskan beberapa_ cake _dan itu membuatnya mengantuk, dan akhirnya tertidur.

Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke gemas melihatnya. Segera Sasuke mengambil tissue di atas meja dan membersihkan mulut Haru. Entah karena apa, ia menyukai anak itu—padahal ia tidak mudah menyukai anak-anak.

"Sasuke-_kun. _Sejak kapan kau menyukai anak-anak? Bukannya dulu kau sangat risih jika ada anak-anak di dekatmu? Aneh," komentar Sakura yang sedari hanya menatapi Sasuke melakukan kegiatannya. Tapi, bukankah itu bagus?

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dan ia mengambil tissue lagi. "Dasar bodoh, kau makan pake tangan, 'kan? Kenapa belepotan sekali," ucapnya seraya membersihkan _cream_ cokelat di pinggir bibir Sakura. Hei, itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Haaa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tau sendiri, 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Menginap di sini?"

"Tentu. Aku bukan ingin menemanimu, tapi menemani Haru."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Sasu-kun tidak asik, huh," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya memperbaiki posisinya. Sepertinya, ia juga mengantuk. Tapi, ia ingat, Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. "Ne, pertanyaanku tadi belum terjawab, _baka_."

"Kau mau aku menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itu karena…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata Sakura. Menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Karena… aku ingin punya anak. Aku ingin merasakan suasana seperti ini secepatnya, bersama anak-anak kita."

_Blush!_

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah, ia menggigit bibirnya. Tapi, bagaimana cara Sasuke merangkai kata se-indah itu? Ah, Sakura jadi semakin cinta saja.

"Aa, S-Sasuke—"

"Sudah, tidur saja—"

_Cup_

Kecupan Sasuke di kening lebarnya, lagi-lagi membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dan membuat wajahnya bertambah merah dari sebelumnya.

"_Oyasumi,_ Sakura," ucap Sasuke cepat, setelah itu memperbaiki posisinya untuk tidur. Sakura melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, kalau tidak salah lihat, tadi pipi Sasuke merona merah?

Karena tahu Sakura meliriknya, cepat-cepat ia menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket biru yang tadi dipakainya. Ah, mengatakan itu ia jadi malu sendiri. Ia dapat menebak, pasti Sakura tengah tersenyum geli ke arahnya.

"_Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mencintaimu—"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Diam dan tidurlah. Berisik."

Mendengar itu, senyum Sakura semakin lebar. Jujur, ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke. Ia juga ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai anak. Anak yang bisa lebih mempererat hubungan mereka nanti. Pasti.

Setinggi-tingginya sifat _over protective _Sasuke terhadapnya, ia tetap menerimanya. Bagaimana pun itu.

…_karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun..._

* * *

_**OWARI!**_

* * *

H-halo~ *krik* ngemeng-ngemeng, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI FUJISAKI, semoga apa yang kamu inginkan selalu terkabul. Semoga kamu sukses, dan sehat selalu :*

Oke, ini fic bday yang sangat telat. Gomen ne, Rei? *bow*

Ini kecepetan, 'kan? (sudah kuduga ==a)

Gomen lagi, kalau ceritanya gaje. Susah nentuin ending-nya, un! Yo~ jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Lebih gaje kah? Oke silahkan **concrit**, **kritik**, **saran**, maupun **flame** di kotak **Review** di bawah ini~

_Arigatou Gozaimashita! ^^_

_**Salam,**_

_**JidatAyam XD**_


End file.
